Our Nature Shall Entwine
by CountessCadhla
Summary: My love has sworn, with sealing kiss, With me to love-to die; I have at last my nameless bliss: As I love-loved am I
1. Of A Fine Spring Morn

Chapter One

_Of a Fine Spring Morn_

A dusty sort of man with scars dragged himself off the ground with great effort and stood to stare at the span of trees that surrounded him. In a rare moment of vulgarity he swore and scratched his aching head. He was stark naked with numerous cuts and bruises along the joints of his body, as if each had been broken then hastily snapped back into place. He stared around him for a moment and turned in circles slowly on the spot. His mousy brown hair-which was flecked with grey-seemed like it wanted to be a tree. It was filled with twigs and leaves, and he was covered in smears of dirt and mud. The mousy brown haired man sighed and started to limp off in a general direction. When he reached a small clearing with bracken he winced when his bare foot collided with a rock. Looking down he was relieved to see his own battered trunk.

R. J. Lupin

With great effort he kneeled to open his trunk and hastily make into one of his battered suits and worn cloaks. He rummaged through until he found his wand and watch and when he saw the time he swore again and closed his trunk with a vicious snap. He was late. The train was leaving in five minutes, as it promptly did, and he couldn't afford to be late. Taking the handle of his trunk and taking a few deep breaths of air, the man closed his eyes and concentrated. His appearance twisted and contorted with a sickening amount of speed and disappeared into a tiny speck on the spot. Leaving nothing but a thundering crack that resounded in the forest, startling a few birds that flew off in a frenzy. He appeared again on a busy Muggle street outside The Leaky Cauldron hundreds of miles away and entered hastily. He couldn't be late for the only job he'd had in months.

The young woman rode the Hogwarts express alone and chose to sit in the very last compartment for her journey. She stared at the passing foliage as the train sped past forest and plain alike. Her journey had started at midnight when the moon was a waning gibbous in the deep sapphire sky. A pimply sort of young man named Stan Shunpike had carried her trunk from the Three Broomsticks to the Knight Bus and then through the train station again. He had insisted and patted his worn jacket pocket saying which contained a letter.

"Professor Dumbledore says ya were to be escorted. No 'us in arguin' wit' a grea' wizard like that."

The witch had thanked Stan several times and gave him 5 galleons for his troubles he flushed all the way to his large ears and mumbled his thanks shyly before setting off through the brick barrier.

The sky was becoming slightly lighted as the sun rose but it would still be many hours before the world would bath in the golden glow of spring sunlight. The young witch wrapped her wool cloak around her and busied herself by enchanting the things she saw around her. The pillow did cartwheels across the opposite seat and the lights flickered as if they were candles.

"Anything off the trolly, dear?" said a smiling older woman.

The young witch bought chocolate and stowed it away in a pocket of her dress. The rest of her journey was undisturbed and she succumbed to sleep as the train rocked her into her dreams.

"We've arrived at Hogsmeade station, dear. I've been instructed by Headmaster Dumbledore to take you to the Three Broomsticks," the same trolly woman was shaking the young woman's shoulder smiling at her with motherly warmth.

The Three Broomsticks was surprisingly busy for such an early hour and the trolly woman gave the young witch a hug and a kiss as she passed her off to Madam Rosmerta, pretty and curvy witch with sparkly turquoise heels. She gave the woman a butterbeer and winked at her as she went about her work.

"Don't even try of paying, love. Dumbledore told me to give you everything complementary." Rosmerta said smiling as she polished a glass mug. The young witch smiled appreciatively and put her small money purse back into her pocket. It was very empty. A few of the men at the bar tried to give her a hard time but Rosmerta straightened them out much to the young witch's appreciation. "They talk nasty, but they don't mean harm. Too much Fire Whiskey," she winked.

"Is there a Miss Aurelia Warrington here?"

The young witch at the bar turned in her seat to see a squaty witch with grey hair and brown eyes peering at her.

"I'm Miss Warrington, ma'am."

"Oh, Merlin! How darling she is! Calling me "ma'am"!" said the plump woman who hugged Aurelia so tightly that she lost her breath. The woman wore pale robes and smelled greatly of fresh earth.

"Oh, pardon me dear. I've just come out of the garden! I'm Professor Pomona Sprout, I teach Herbology at the school," Pomona Sprout gave a firm hand shake to Aurelia and thanked Rosmerta for watching out for the young witch.

Professor Sprout flicked her wand and levitated Aurelia's trunk to follow them as they made their way along a rough mud track where a stagecoach waited without a horse.

"Are you not coming Professor?" Aurelia asked as Professor Sprout as the woman closed the stagecoach door.

"Oh no dear I have some business in town, more mandrakes for the second years. Don't worry you'll be perfectly fine." Pomona Sprout patted the young woman's hand and the stagecoach was off along the muddy road, bumping and swaying in procession. The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent iron wrought gates, flanked by stone columns topped with winged boars. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle and Aurelia leaned out the window to watch the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt and cautiously Aurelia stepped out into the chilly air, observing the mass of stone and turret before her. She pulled her trunk out with a small clunk and lifted it with her right hand.

A sharp looking woman with a tight bun and square spectacles hurried out of the great wooden doors of Hogwarts in a flurry of black robes and straight posture.

"My apologies Miss Warrington I lost track of time. You are rather early."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold off the train longer," Aurelia smiled.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you find every comfort here."

But the last lines were recited with a sort of strictness that alerted Aurelia that perhaps Professor McGonagall had attempted to be warm but just couldn't muster it past the freezing spring air.

"Why on earth are you carrying your trunk?" Professor McGonagall said with such immediate sharpness that Aurelia dropped her trunk to the ground and she felt as if she was ebing scolded for spilling milk. "It honestly isn't very heavy."

Professor McGonagalls eyebrow shot up at an incredibly sharp angle and with a sharp flick of her wand Aurelia's trunk levitated off the ground steadily.

"Follow me, Miss Warrington," McGonagall said as she made her way up the stone steps "I will show you the grounds and then take you to your chambers."

"It has been a rather long journey for me, Professor." Aurelia ebbed uncertainly; keen that she wouldn't want to insult a woman who Aurelia knew was of great significance.

"Oh of course. Perhaps I can give you a tour when you are rested and settled."

"I honestly would love to explore the grounds myself. It can be my first adventure here."

"If you would prefer."

Aurelia's first thoughts were that she had never seen so many stones in her life. The second was that the light of the rising sun looked beautiful as it shone in brilliant gold rays through the large arched windows of Hogwarts.

She frequently stopped to gaze at tapestries and gasped as she recognized one that was so long it stretched along most of the corridor.

"Is this the-?"

"Bayeux tapestry? Oh, yes. I'm rather surprised you recognized it. Most people think it's another artifact collecting dust. Not that it can. The house elves would croak if anything collected dust."

"You have house elves here?" asked Aurelia as she hurried along after the swift stiff walking Professor McGonagall.

"They work in the kitchens and such. Clean the common rooms. Don't expect to see them. They consider it bad sport to be seen."

"One of the children that I was governess to had a personal house elf. It was rather good fun for her to make the poor things life a living hell."

"I can assure you, Miss Warrington," and the woman turned to sternly look at her through square spectacles "Hogwarts is not that kind of place."

Aurelia weakly smiled passed her weariness.

"I am very glad, Professor."

Professor Minerva McGonagall also returned a pleased sort of expression which Aurelia took as a reciprocal of her smile.

Aurelia woke in the morning and was for a moment forgetful of where she was, in a wonderful fleeting moment she remembered and she immediately rose to look about her. Her room was amply sized for her liking with a great bedstead intricately inscribed with vines and flowers that wrapped elegantly along the massive board. Swallows and sparrows nestled and flew along the silky polished wood and the bed curtains were made of a pretty pale sky colored silk. The strands glowed like fine spider thread in the afternoon light contrasting with the dark wood paneling along the walls. A fire burned brightly and Aurelia's feet were not chilled upon the stone ground, it was thankfully covered in a large Turkish carpet that stretched to almost all four corners of her cozy room.

The sun shone through the windows and the slightest dust flurries drifted in and out of the beams of light, dancing madly. With excited fingers and an uplifted spirit Aurelia dressed herself and sat looking at her reflection in the vanity that stood in front of Aurelia's triad of large thinly arched windows.

The young witch sitting there was dark haired and her lips were still soft with sleep still. Yet there was a happy air about her that was very nearly…magical


	2. A Wandering Stranger

Chapter Two

Wandering Stranger

Dressing in one of her Lowood frocks Aurelia cautiously peeked out of her bedroom door only to find that she wasn't in a school hallway but in another adjoining room that appeared to be a large parlor just as cozy as her bedroom. More Turkish rugs, more silvery sky colored curtains and dark wood paneling. All to her liking. And to even add to her promise of a new life, an entire wall filled with books and empty shelves if she wanted to add to the collection.

A persistent pecking against glass made Aurelia rush to one of the great windows and throw it open, a little fluff ball zoomed in and whizzed eagerly around the parlor. The extremely small owl sat on the back of a cloth covered chair and hooted past the letter it carried.

The weight of the letter was mainly caused by the great seal, a seal which showed off the crest of Hogwarts. Spidery script addressed the letter to Aurelia and the tiny owl pecked at her fingers which it believed to be an affectionate gesture, it hopped along the width of the chair back and seemed to gesture to an ornate silver dish with a decorated top. An owl stared bleary eyed back at Aurelia.

"Treats?" Aurelia questioned.

The owl hooted agreeably to a ginger smelling cookie that Aurelia held out to him with an open palm.

Dear Miss Aurelia Warrington,

Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Headmaster of this institution I hope that you find your rooms to your liking and that you are settling into your new home. The students of Hogwarts have yet to arrive; therefore, you are most welcome to acquaint yourself with the grounds of Hogwarts including the Greenhouses, the library, the grounds, and the Great Lake. I also feel obligated to warn you of the Forbidden Forest and its many dangers and that exploration of its depths are not recommended. Peeves the Poltergeist who is rather fond of pranks, will no doubt attempt to give you trouble yet I am sure however that your skills shall keep you out of his way. I speak for all of the staff of Hogwarts when I say that we are pleased you have accepted a position here at the school, and we look forward to the new school year with you as a part of our staff!

Headmaster Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class

Aurelia's steps were the only sounds she heard for hours as she wandered the halls of the great castle and she felt perfectly at ease despite the spring chill. As she padded along she examined the tapestries in painstaking detail and waved to the moving portraits that greeted her, or in the case of one painting-minstrel's that sang love ballads in praise of her. She felt no rush for time. She still had a week before students arrived and filled the halls with chaos and laughter. There were even suits of armor that saluted her as she walked past and she had a conversation with a portrait of Anne Boleyn that lasted the entire morning.  
>"Watch the staircases, sweetheart. They move!" the former Queen called as Aurelia took the first steps she saw. Indeed they did move but thankfully not with Aurelia on them.<p>

Aurelia moved down and down and down through a labyrinth of halls till she had chills rushing along her spin. Lights flickered along ink black hallways that it appeared to be night. It must have been the dungeons. Aurelia saw light along the tunnel farther down in the shape of a door and she heard sounds of clinking glass and the closing of cupboards.

"Hello?"

The clinking glass stopped and footsteps echoed along the opposite side of the wooden door. It was thrown open so suddenly that Aurelia jumped at the sight of a pale man with a hooked nose and black greasy hair. He was dressed in black robes and held an air of disdainful superiority.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I got lost."

The hooked nosed man remained silent and blocked Aurelia's view of the room he stood in front of. He seemed to be hiding something and Aurelia smelled a rather pungent odor on the air.

"I'm Miss Aurelia Warrington."

"I know who you are," sneered the man so coolly that Aurelia had to prevent her face from puckering.

"Then perhaps you can tell me who you are?"

"_Professor _Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master. Follow the hall and take the middle staircase up to the ground floor."

The door slammed in her face and Aurelia was plunged into darkness.

"Lumos!" Aurelia hissed acidly as she walked down the hall, her fear of the darkness gone in her anger.

Aurelia hastily made her way up the stairs one hand holding her wand the other holding her robes. She may not have been familiar with the grounds but Aurelia instinctively avoided the dungeons from then on. She already had a large distaste for the hooked nosed potions master even after a single encounter.

Aurelia took to wandering the grounds outside, her feet sinking into thick green grass that had been freshly trimmed and was pleased to see Professor Sprout waving her over to the large Greenhouses situated on the side of the castle.

"Hello! How are you?" The squaty woman hugged her tightly again and beckoned her over to a patch of fresh earth. "I was working on some of the mandrakes when I saw you! How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's so big."

"Oh, don't worry dear; when the students arrive it seems much smaller! They keep you running around. I wouldn't wander too long though. The Ministry has assigned Dementors to the school, for "protection"." Professor Sprout shook her head angrily and dug into the dirt harder with a hand rake than was perhaps necessary.

"Dementors?" asked Aurelia as she examined a batch of wild flowers that looked like tropical birds.

"Oh, didn't Dumbledore tell you? Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban."

"But no one escapes from Azkaban."

Professor Sprout chortled without humor.

"That's why the ministry is all in an uproar. They think that Black perhaps is after-"

"Harry Potter." Aurelia murmured.

"You figured it out faster than the Aurors did."

Professor Sprout suddenly sat on her haunches and stared up at Aurelia curiously.

"How is it _I _am telling you this? Haven't you read the Daily Prophet?"

"Not since that Skeeter woman attacked werewolves and vampires a few years ago."

"Oh yes. I remember _that_. Dumbledore wrote a complaint, turned into a 30 page essay. She's rather harsh isn't she?"

"She's a hag," Aurelia stated honestly before she could think of a more diplomatic response.

Professor Sprout laughed jovially.

"Dumbledore said you had spirit. I think you'll handle the student's just fine. They'll test you but if you're firm with them they will respect you for it."

"Thank you. I-I'm only used to having one child to teach."

"You were a governess that's right. It'll be different but I'm sure the teachers will help you. If you need anything just ask." Professor Sprout's eyes gleamed warmly and Aurelia felt that she could easily make friends with Pomona Sprout. She was being received with warmth that she did not anticipate and despite her encounter with the sneering Professor Snape Aurelia felt that she could live a very comfortable life at Hogwarts. Even if it was for only a year.

Thank you, fellow Muggles for reading my story. I plan on posting every day if I can! The next chapter we meet Professor Lupin! YEAHHH! I now finally, but I felt that I had to state Aurelia's character first. She is in fact 19. (I'm 16). Which means that yes she is NOT a student. She's a teachers' aide. In case some professors feel mysteriously ill during the full moon. *coughcough*


	3. First Impressions: Part I

Chapter Three

First Impressions

A week of bliss past too quickly yet the fleeting moments of happiness seemed to rest Aurelia's weary spirit. She awoke to a fine Monday morning only to see that great storm clouds were gathering outside of her window. They were miles away yet their mass was unmistakable and their deep shades of black and gray foreshadowed a thunderous flurry.

There were three sharp knocks on her chamber doors and somewhat still asleep Aurelia put on her robes over her dressing gown and answered the door hoping it wasn't Peeves.

"Professor McGonagall? Can I help you?"

"You're still asleep at this hour?"

"What time is it, Professor?"

"It's half past seven, m'dear."

Aurelia blanched for a moment but quickly composed herself. She usually didn't wake for another three hours.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you Professor. I slept in by accident. Was there something you need? Please come in."

Aurelia gestured with her arm that Professor McGonagall could come into her parlor but the elder woman shook her head.

"Oh no, thank you. Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to invite you to an early breakfast. He asked me to fetch you. You'll need something nice to wear."

The professor looked at her from behind her square spectacles with great criticism and Aurelia felt rather self conscious, as if she were in trouble.

"Put on whatever you have that's best. If you have anything."

Aurelia shut the door somewhat harshly as Professor McGonagall rushed off as stiff backed as ever. Examining the few dresses that she had, she picked the brightest one which was soft grey muslin with a forest green velvet ribbon wrapping around just under her bust. It was the nicest dress she owned yet it was still the absolute plainest dress that Aurelia was sure ever existed.

Examining herself in the never used vanity she smoothed away hairs and braided and pinned the strands to the top of her head. Once satisfied she hastened on a pair of simple leather soled slippers and raced as fast as she could through the halls, stopping several times to ask for directions which the portraits were more than willing to give. A rather enthusiastic knight named Sir Cadogan offered his services to the "fair stranded maiden" and asked her "to be brave at heart, fair lady, in her most noble quest".

Arriving at the Gargoyle that was rather frightening it occurred to Aurelia that she didn't have a password.

"Excuse me, sorry. Do you know that the password is?" Aurelia asked a painting of Roman philosophers who were dining with a pair of nymphs that used to be in a portrait on the fourth floor. They all shrugged but one nymph with curly red hair managed to break away from her young lusty philosopher and said.

"Try "lemon drop"! They're his favorite!"

"Oh, thank you."

The nymph winked and giggled at her before returning her whole attention to what looked like a young Hercules.

"Lemon drop."

The gargoyle sprang to life and a set of stairs revealed themselves which Aurelia hastily ran up to a door. She knocked patiently three times.

"Enter."

Aurelia was arrested by the sight of so many twinkling instruments that she very nearly forgot to examine the old wizard with twinkling blue eyes that sat behind a large desk. Behind him on a perch sat a beautiful fire feathered phoenix who crooned softly as Aurelia approached Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"You have a magnificent collection, sir." Aurelia said smiling. The twinkling blue eyed man chuckled slightly and gestured around himself with a long fingered hand.

"I daresay that I have too many. If you are ever in a rage, please, feel free to dispense of a few of these collectives. You would be doing me a great favor I should think."

Aurelia laughed nervously and stood patiently at the bottom of a few stairs that led to the dais that Headmaster Dumbledore sat patiently at.

"I hope that you have found Hogwarts to your liking, Miss Warrington."

"Oh yes!" Aurelia said enthusiastically and honestly. "I seem to discover a new room or a new corridor every day. Just the other day I was wandering around looking for a place to hide from Peeves who was throwing Dung bombs and I found this great room that I had before seen before and-"

"The Room of Requirement?"

"Oh yes. The Room of what?"

"It is a rather fickle room to be honest. I myself only discovered in when I was in rather a rush to visit the lavatory," the old man chuckled softly at the memory and waved a rather ordinary looking wand and conjured a fluffy chair for her to sit at.

"Thank you."

"Tea?"

"Oh yes, please."

"Egyptian Licorice? I'm rather fond of it."

"I find it rather strange that you are the only other person I have ever met to like that tea. Do you take it with anything?"

"Oh no. I rather like it strong."

Aurelia smiled.

"I think I could dare say that I have something in common with the great Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled and tapped a gold kettle with his wand that issued steam forth with a great piercing whistle.

"I hope you will excuse an old man when he asks if you fully understand the reason why you are here at Hogwarts." The Headmasters playful tone had gone and he was perfectly serious now as he handed Aurelia her steaming tea.

"I understand that I will fill in for teachers who are overworked or who are sick. I assume that's why you asked of my skills in all the areas that you teach here."

"Not every subject, just one."

Aurelia set aside her tea, the need to be warmed past the spring chill gone now in her curiosity.

"Which subject?"

Dumbledore folded his long fingers together and sat back in his chair appraising Aurelia past his half moon spectacles.

"The subject of compassion, Miss Warrington. A subject which cannot be taught, only learned. I took the liberty of speaking with your past employers and they all seemed greatly pleased with the patience and progress that you showed with their children. Even with those children who displayed no extraordinary talent."

Aurelia opened her mouth to protest.

"Ah, there! See? Compassion."

"Because I don't think that the few children I have been a governess to were untalented?"

"Because you saw the best in them and were just now about to defend them even when they would never hear of it," Dumbledore explained calmly but his eyes still twinkled much to Aurelia's annoyance.

"Forgive me for being short, but why exactly am I here? I have not been told what subject I am to teach and now I have been informed that I am to teach the students how to be more human. Forgive me, again, but that sounds absolutely ludicrous, Headmaster."

"Indeed, but I think that even as you protest now there is a stirring inside of you that very much wants to see the world become a better place and I think compassion is an excellent place to start."

"Because you don't want little boys and girls to turn into followers of Voldemort? Or mass murderers like Sirius Black?"

Dumbledore's expression changed at her mention of the Dark Lord something akin to confusion.

"You seem rather unafraid of Voldemort's name, Miss Warrington. Others of our world would shudder at such a casual mention of it. Yet you seem perfectly at ease. Why is that?"

"It's only a name," Aurelia said honestly.

"Yet you said that I was the great Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus is who made Albus Dumbledore. The actions of a man made his name live, not the other way around."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself, very wise of you, Miss Warrington. I can honestly say that in there are very few things that surprise me, yet you have now. It is because of this that I believe you are more than capable of performing your duty here."

"I would be happy to if I knew _exactly _what that duty was."

Dumbledore did not speak for a long moment and he stared at Aurelia as she sipped her tea. He did not overt his eyes elsewhere but he seemed to ponder what his next words to be.

"What are you afraid of, Miss Warrington?"

"Boggart's," Aurelia blurted out, still in a rather short temper.

"Ah, you fear what you see? Or rather," Dumbledore corrected himself "You fear the reaction of fear."

"I don't like being scared."

"No one does, Miss Warrington. I have yet to meet someone who does search for fear because they enjoy feeling helpless. I assure you that the danger you will be close to is very small. Consider it like a rather large dog if it helps you."

Aurelia grimaced, she wasn't fond of large dogs and yet she had no idea why that came into their conversation.

"I assure you that no harm will come to you. You only need to help one of our teachers this year and that will only occur a week at a time. For the rest of your stay here you are completely free to do as you wish."

"One week? A month?" Aurelia's head was spinning in confusion, or maybe she was just very, _very hungry._

"Yes. Now tell me, Miss Warrington, what do you know of werewolves?"

"Werewolves? Headmaster wha-?"

"Please, Miss Warrington," asked Dumbledore calmly and with an edge of desperation "Answer the question."

Aurelia took a hasty sip of tea which was now only warm and sat straighter in her chair preparing herself for a question that slightly scared her and made her want to wring her hands uncharacteristically.

"I think that they are human too and that they should have every right. The right to be free, the right to marry, a right for say in the government that rules them. They are only werewolves once a month and then they are men living their lives, as difficult as the Ministry makes them."

"There is a new professor that will be teaching here. His name is Remus Lupin-"

Aurelia snorted.

"Remus as in Romulus and Remus the twin brothers raised by a she-wolf and Lupin as in the Latin _lupus _for wolf?"

"Yes. He is going to teach here."

"As much as I want rights and equality for all I am going to have to ask exactly what he's like."

"Of course, more tea or perhaps something stronger to settle you?" Dumbledore gestured to a bottle of Fire whiskey.

"Tea is fine, thank you."

"Remus Lupin was a student here some years ago and I have now offered him the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is usually quite exhausted after his transformations and rests in the Hospital Wing. Given the nature of his adulthood it will be necessary for Professor Lupin to be taken care of in his own apartments, which are conveniently next to yours."

"He isn't going…going to _transform_ in his rooms is he?"

"Oh he will. Yet there has been a great discovery in the world. A potion by the name of Wolfsbane has been invented. While it cannot stop the transformation it allows the recipients mind to remain in control. They remember themselves and can control their instincts. I would not ask this great burden of you if I did not think you were in danger." Dumbledore peered at her from behind his half moon glasses and smiled reassuringly at her.

"But wha-?"

Dumbledore raised his hands in calming gesture.

"I would much rather Professor Lupin explains everything to you. I feel it would be intruding on his privacy if I explained all to you without his presence here to share his point of view. It is better if he tells you himself."

Aurelia stared out at the rain that hissed angrily at the windows behind Dumbledore and thought about her station in her life. She was a governess, she taught children who were pureblood and half blood alike. She had never had any formal healing training yet always seemed to manage well when her little students fell of their little hover brooms. She was being asked to care for a man in a most vulnerable state. A man who would need a friend instead of another prejudiced enemy. Aurelia had always been different, even in a magical world _full_ of different. She had lost her family before she could remember them, had lost her dearest friend in her childhood and had known little in the ways and always seemed more into the world she imagined rather than the world around her. If she could ease the painful burden upon one person's shoulders, then her life would not have existed in vain.

"When does Re-Professor Lupin, arrive?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"With the students tonight, at eight o'clock."

"May I please be excused?"

"I daresay that I have given you much to think about. Thank you, Miss Warrington. I am sure Remus will thank you as well."

Aurelia offered a half hearted smile and slowly retreated out of the sparkling office with the thunder of the sky roaring around her.

"She's scared witless, Albus. Are you certain she's up to this task?" Phineas Nigellus asked skeptically from his portrait. "She was rather sharp with you wasn't she? Young people think they are so infernally convinced that they are right about everything. It's why I loathed being a teacher, Albus."

"I am aware of this fact, Phineas. Yet, take notice, that it was not the subject of Professor Lupin's lycanthropy that scared her. It's rather her capability to care for him. She's frightened because even with all her compassion she's afraid that it will not be enough."

Phineas snorted and wandered off to his other portrait mumbling about crazed bearded men and wild wolves in the castle. Dumbledore smiled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.


	4. First Impressions: Part II

Aurelia straightened her dress and fidgeted nervously while the teachers of Hogwarts spoke quietly behind her outside the Great Hall. The students had arrived at Hogsmeade station and were making their way up to the school.

"Miss Warrington?" Professor McGonagall tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"When Professor Lupin has finished dining you can escort him to his classroom and then to his rooms," she glanced behind her at the numerous Professors who were whispering in hushed tones and throwing furtive glances in Aurelia's direction. Professor McGonagall gave a sharp jerk of her head to an alcove farther away.

"I feel that it's only fair to warn you that many of the professors are…squeamish about Professor Lupin teaching here, despite Dumbledore's assurances they are still rather nervous. They may not treat you as kindly as they have in this past week when Professor Lupin arrives." McGonagall's expression became rather nervous looking as she examined Aurelia and she glanced over her shoulder once more.

"Professor McGonagall, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Professor Snape has expressed his distaste for Lupin being here-"

"I don't care what he-"

"And you," McGonagall said looking at Aurelia past her square spectacles.

"I haven't spoken to him since I met him my first day here! How can he-?"

Professor McGonagall waved her hand impatiently and firmly grasped Aurelia's arm.

"It has nothing to do with you. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin where students here at the same time. They were in opposite circles and never got along. It's difficult to explain, Miss Warrington and I doubt I'm the person to do it. Just do what you can to…avoid confrontations with Professor Snape. It will be for the best."

"Headmaster Dumbledore!"

Both woman turned to see the twinkling blue eyed wizard sweep majestically into the hall.

"Forgive my tardiness, professors. I was in a rather intense game of Exploding Snap with Peeves. Needless to say he's a rather terrible cheat. Lemon Drop Professor Sprout?"

"Oh, thank you."

"Minerva I expect to hear from you about Mr. Potter by the end of the evening I want to see if the young man is alright."

"Of course, Albus. I'll be sure to inform you when he arrives."

"Miss Warrington, I assume everything is in order," said Dumbledore seriously peering down at Aurelia through his half-moon spectacles as he walked past.

"Everything is taken care of, Headmaster," Aurelia said smiling nervously.

Dumbledore gave her a wink with a reassuring smile and swept into the Great Hall with a colorful flourish of his robes. The professors all fell eagerly behind him but Professor McGonagall did not move.

"Aren't you going in?"

"Oh no. I wait for the first years to be sorted but the other students come in first. Professor Lupin should be along any moment now. Just wait here. Breath dear, I don't have the time to catch you."

"What was that about Harry? Has something happened?"

Professor McGonagall's face twisted and her eyes darkened in anger.

"Dementors attacked the Hogwarts Express before it reached Hogsmeade station. Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead telling me that Mr. Potter fell ill."

"Did Professor Lupin say anything else?"

"No, but I want Madam Pomfrey to look him over before the feast."

Both women looked down the stairs beneath them from their place on the half balcony when they heard the doors below them open with a great groan. A dark silhouette was cast along the window beneath them and as the caster of the figure moved closer the shadow became clearer. It was a cloaked man with a tall incredibly lean stature. When the top of his head appeared it was covered in mousy brown hair and he was dressed in shabby robes.

"Professor Lupin!" called Professor McGonagall and Aurelia noted there was an undercurrent of affection in her voice.

The mousy haired man turned and smiled faintly at the sight of McGonagall before lightly tripping up the stairs to greet her.

"Professor McGonagall, lovely as ever," the man said pleasantly.

"This is Miss Aurelia Warrington, Remus. She's the one Dumbledore wrote to you about."

The man's tired gaze fell on Aurelia and she stared smiling pleasantly back at him. She noticed that his mousy brown hair was peppered with flecks of grey and that a series of faint scars fell across his cheeks. He had kind but piercing grey eyes that seemed wiser than his age, and very sad.

"Hello, sir. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," and Aurelia extended her hand forward to the Professor.

Lupin took it easily enough and was surprised when Aurelia gave his hand a firm shake while looking at him directly in his eyes. Her presence did not match her young age; she seemed to be a rather unearthly thing to him and he could not help but notice the maternal kindness in her eyes. Yet as kind as they were they had seen much more than nineteen years should have contained.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Warrington," said Lupin smiling pleasantly down at her.

_She's rather tall for a young woman isn't she? Harry is at least a head shorter…_

"Please, call me Aurelia. In these circumstances I doubt formality is necessary."

Lupin chuckled slightly and McGonagalls brow jerked sharply to her hairline.

_Definitely not the way I was expecting a nineteen year old girl to speak._

"Please follow me, Remus. Your seat is at the table and Dumbledore would like a few words," McGonagall lead the way but Remus waited for Aurelia to go first. When she didn't move he started to speak but she cut him off with her hand.

"I don't dine in the Hall, it's for professors and students only."

Remus nodded past his curious expression and returned Aurelia's goodbye as she turned and walked rather slowly down the hallway, she cast a quick glance behind her shoulder but Lupin had gone already.

Aurelia ate dinner in solitude and read by the fire only returning to the hall when the clock struck eight. She walked rather quickly to the hall, eager to see the intriguing Lupin again.

"These are your quarters here, Professor. They have been placed next to mine for convenience but other than that I won't disturb you," Aurelia promised as she opened his chamber doors with a skeleton key, she turned to hand it to Lupin and she ignored the desire to grab his hand when his fingers brushed hers. Lupin ignored the touch as best as he could but he had already felt the softness of her hand, the warmth of it.

Moony growled.

How long had it been since a beautiful woman had been close to him and known his secret? Never.

"It would hardly be a bother if you visited" Lupin interjected honestly as he looked around his room. It was furnished with dark wood panels and a large table that ran the length of the room. Several bookcases were scattered around the walls and his view could see some of the grounds and the lake.

"Through here is where your bed is and your bathroom," Aurelia said gesturing with a hand to a arched wood door. It was enforced with flat black iron like all the ancient doors of Hogwarts were, but these seemed stronger and more durable. Strong enough to perhaps stall Moony.

Moony growled in a tone that dared Lupin to challenge him.

Lupin laughed and Aurelia looked at him.

"Have I got something on my face?"

"Nothing's wrong with your face…" Lupin assured and he truthfully couldn't find a harsh feature about her.

_A young woman as pretty as her must be in love with someone already, she's too young, too whole-_

"What?" Aurelia said somewhat sharply, "Is the bathroom a problem?"

"The last time I was here I had to share everything with boys, including bathrooms."

Aurelia looked slightly startled and then made a disgusted sort of face that scrunched her nose in a manner that Lupin found quite attractive.

"Oh, that's rather…repulsive now that I think of it. Well, no worries these rooms are for your own particular use."

"It's a relief to know, thank you," said Lupin pleasantly.

Aurelia smiled and as Remus crouched to examine a row of books on a low bookshelf she wandered to the fire place and stoked it with a poker. She turned to look at Lupin and seeing his slight frame she added another log. He was so thin he looked as though he could barely hold his own body heat.

"Your things should be in here already, excuse me."

Aurelia swept past Lupin to open the door to his room and he caught the faintest of sweet perfumes- he stopped himself when he noticed Aurelia paused suddenly in the doorway of his bedroom. The room was shaped like an octagon with many of the corners acting as shelves and narrow windows on nearly every wall. Her brow furrowed.

_Those shelves could be a problem…_

"Is something the matter?" asked Lupin as he poked his head in past her and he acted against the instinct to let his nose skim the length of her shoulder.

_For _Merlin's_ sake, Moony she's a child!_

_A _very _pretty one…_

"-about those shelves. I would hate to have to pick out splinters from your hands if you went a little wild during your transformation."

Lupin froze slightly at her mention of his lycanthropy and Aurelia frowned slightly as she slowly turned to look over her shoulder at him.

_He's rather close isn't he? _Aurelia wasn't complaining, not _really._

"I'm sorry. But I would rather have you embarrassed than hurt," she said gently

"No, don't apologize" Lupin said honestly, "I'm afraid that I'm the one that is being rude. I'm simply not used to…_it… _being dealt with in such a...forthright manner. Especially with a woman," he added somewhat self consciously looking into the fire behind him.

"You mean…you've never told anyone..._close _to you? In _that _sense?" Aurelia asked truthfully surprised. He was handsome in a the sense that it wasn't all you could see, it added to the great charm he had about him.

Lupin smiled without mirth at the innocent expression in her wide brown eyes.

"If the world was as kind as you I would have…_maybe._ I'm too dangerous-"

"You're a gentleman," Aurelia countered.

"-Too poor-" Lupin insisted

"-Money doesn't matter," she scoffed.

"-Too old-" he maintained

"You age like wine."

Lupin laughed this time with authentic enthusiasm and Aurelia glowed at him as she turned down his bed.

_He looks his young age with a laugh like that…_

"Please, I can do that. You're not my maid," Lupin protested as he walked over to set down a pillow she had taken in her arms.

"You've made me feel more than welcome here. I would hate to keep you from sleep too."

Aurelia glared playfully as she looked about but smiled faintly and touched his shoulder as she past. It trailed along his front till it reached his other shoulder and her fingers gently gave away. It was surprisingly affectionate and a rather wizened gesture. Like something an old coupled would do…

"Goodnight, Professor," she whispered softly.

"Goodnight, Miss Warrington."

"Please, Aurelia," and the door shut softly behind her.

"Aurelia," he whispered faintly as if tasting her on his tongue.

Remus fell asleep in his first soft bed in years.

Moony stayed awake and waited for her.

There was a faint knocking sound that he tried to ignore but it was persistent and highly annoying. He rolled over and was surprised at the softness that he was laying on, at the warmth. Something shook him slightly.

"Professor? Professor?"

Remus was suddenly very alert.

"Aurelia?"

He peered through his tired fogginess to find two round eyes kindly peering down at him. Aurelia held a large steaming goblet that she regarded with distaste. His eyes narrowed at the smell and the muddy liquid whose contents bubbled threateningly.

"It almost looks like Polyjuice Potion."

"Hopefully it doesn't taste that way," Lupin sighed.

"Snape warned me and said that you would have some trouble keeping it down at first," Aurelia said apprehensively, "He also said that sugar made it worthless."

Lupin regarded the goblet in Aurelia's hand with a rather weary expression on his face and when it bubbled at his glare they both jumped and looked at one another.

"I'd offer to chug it with you but-"

"I appreciate the gesture," and in one swift motion Lupin took the goblet and made an effort to swallow it all in one large gulp. It was like rubber and vinegar mixed with slime and cockroach. Aurelia saw his panicked expression and put a towel to his mouth.

"Lupin you have to swallow!"

Lupin gagged and struggled as he pitched himself forward on the bed. Aurelia tilted his head back and Lupin gulped with a great struggle and coughed past the bile that rose in his throat.

Aurelia grabbed the tea she had brought in and handed the cup to Lupin.

"Here, there's no sugar but it may-"

Professor Lupin was already gulping down the hot liquid despite the fact that it burnt his tongue. Aurelia examined him with a frown on her face after he had finished the tea and gave off a few coughs she took the tea cup from him and firmly pushed him back down against the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Professor," Aurelia said softly rubbing his shoulder, "I can wake you for lunch if you'd like. You'll have to take more then, I'm afraid."

Professor Lupin grimaced and he shuddered slightly.

"Thank you," then he blushed slightly, "That was definitely not one of my finest moments."

Aurelia laughed and shook her head.

"I can't even hold that potion without wanting to throw it out the window. I can't imagine what it tastes like. I would say that you took it quite valiantly. Go back to sleep, you still look the undead. Merlin knows your pale enough…"

She turned to leave and it took Remus a moment to realize that she had been holding his hand. So softly in fact that he hadn't even noticed.

His palm tingled where her fingers had been.


	5. The Boggart In The Armoire

Aurelia eyed the armoire suspiciously as it shook on its legs and the door knob rattled.

"Ah, good. It's still here."

"I doubt it would leave without attempting to reduce me to tears," Aurelia mused.

Remus smiled and pocketed his wand. Aurelia however kept hers tightly in her hand, the crystal base twinkling in the light. He wondered for a moment what made her so afraid of the boggart. What would it turn into? A spider? A zombie? _A werewolf?_

"Aurelia? _Aurelia?"_

"What?" she tore her gaze from the cupboard and looked at Lupin plastering a smile on her face.

"Are you…well?" asked Lupin moving over to stand in front of her, blocking the view of the rattling armoire from her view.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all. Too much late reading," she explained smiling. But her eyes weren't affected by her smile; they didn't glitter as they usually did when something amused her.

Remus regarded her plainly for a moment not wincing as Aurelia did when the cabinet shook again.

"You can get the students if you like, if you would prefer…"

"No, I doubt they would listen. I can keep guard, you know, make sure Professor Flitwick doesn't try and open it again."

"I'll be back in a moment."

Lupin walked around the mismatched chairs and large table but before he left the room he glanced at Aurelia again. She stood stiffly several feet away from the armoire, the tip of her dress a hairsbreadth away from the binding circle he had etched into the floor. Her hand was white as she clutched onto her wand for life. The crystal head glimmered in the light from the windows and Remus realized something before she disappeared from his view.

She was shaking.

When Remus entered his classroom all the students were seated at their desks with their quills, books, and pieces of parchment neatly laid out ready for use.

Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his suitcase on the his desk at the head of the classroom.

"Good Afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Remus saw the students exchange a few curious glances with each other as they put their books back into their bags.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Remus smiled at the interested and puzzled expressions that the students wore on their faces as the followed him out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they all saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin-"

Lupin smiled and he felt the glances of the students behind them as they watched to see how he would take this, he surprised them by still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I was you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get to his brooms."

Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised his wand to shoulder height, said "_Waddiwasi!" _and pointed at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril' he whirled up right and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin putting his wand away again. He was eager to get back to Aurelia. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again and Lupin felt the students gaze at him with increased respect. He led them down the second corridor and stopped outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched furniture was empty except for Aurelia and the Professor Snape who sharply looked up from his rather close place to Aurelia. She looked rather angry and frightened. Snape's eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather note witness this."

He strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heels and said "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

The boy Neville went scarlet. Remus saw Harry glare at Snape. It seemed obvious that Snape had bullied the two students before.

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I'm sure that he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, redder. Snape's lip curled but he left shutting the door with a snap.

Lupin made his way through the crowd of students and went straight to Aurelia, taking her gently by the arm he led her out of earshot of the students.

"Are you sure you're well?" His face furrowed at the paleness of her cheeks and he could feel Aurelia trembling slightly against his fingers.

"I'm fine. Teach the class, not me."

Remus sharply nodded and smiled before he turned to the waiting class.

"Now, then," he said beckoning the class forward toward the wardrobe and when it gave a sharp wobble, bouncing off the wall, the class flinched.

"Nothing to worry about," said Lupin calmly briefly locking eyes with Aurelia who sat off to the side. "There's a boggart in there."

Despite his reassurances most people seemed to think that it _was _something to worry about. Neville was looking at Lupin with pure terror and Aurelia made a pitiful sound. Seamus Finnigan eyes the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," explained Remus. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks-I've even met one that had lodged itself into the grandfather clock. _This _one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is _a boggart?"

The Granger girl put up her hand explaining that it was a shape-shifter that took on the shape of whatever it thought would frighten us the most. After a few more details Remus called on Harry who somewhat nervously answered Lupin's question but sighed in relief when answered it correctly despite Miss Granger bouncing on the balls of her feet next to him with her arm stick straight in the air.

The class laughed when Remus explained the advantage they had in numbers and that a boggart he met had once gotten so confused it tried to turn itself into a headless corpse and a slug.

"Right, Neville first things first: what would you say frightens you the most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville sorry," Remus said cheerfully.

"Professor Snape."

The class laughed and Remus' stomach flipped when he heard Aurelia's lark like laughter above the rest. Even Neville grinned apologetically while the class settled to giggles. Remus, Aurelia noted, looked thoughtful.

_And handsome._

"Neville I believe you live with your grandmother?" and Remus sent a quick wink in Aurelia's direction. She stifled a giggle but couldn't hide her blush.

"Er-yes," said Neville nervously. "But I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"What sort of clothes does your grandmother usually wear?" Remus asked now smiling and clearly enjoying himself.

The poor Neville boy looked startled, but said, "Well…always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress…green, normally…and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

Aurelia caught Remus attention and indicted with her hand in front of her that he should ask Neville another question about the invisible thing that she moved up and down in front of her and then slung over her shoulder.

"And a handbag?" Remus prompted suddenly understanding what she meant.

"Oh! Yeah- a big red one," said Neville.

"Can you picture them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When that boggart bursts out of this wardrobe as Professor Snape-" the wardrobe shook again "- raise your wand-thus- and cry _"Riddikulus!"- _and concentrate hard on your grandmothers clothes. If all goes well Professor Snape will be wearing a vulture-topped hat and that green dress, with a big red handbag."

Aurelia couldn't conceal her silly laugh as the class gave out a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of use in turn. Take a moment to think of what frightens you and imagine how you would force it to be comical. Everyone ready?

Remus seemed pleased when the students nodded and began to roll up their sleeves.

"Neville we are going to give you a clear field. Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot-"

All the students backed against the walls but Aurelia remained bravely a few large strides away from the wardrobe. Neville looked pale and frightened but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand at the ready.

"On the count of three, Neville" said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One-two- three- _now!_"

A Jet of sparks flew from Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob the wardrobe burst open and out stepped a hook-nosed and menacing Professor Snape with his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down, reaching inside his robes.

"_Riddikulus! _Neville!" called Aurelia.

"_R-r-riddikulus!" squeaked Neville.  
><em>There was a loud sound like a whip crack and Snape stumbled and he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvarti! Forward!"

_Crack!_

It was a mummy that suddenly lost its head as it tangled itself in its own bandages and pitched forward.

"Seamus!" roared Lupin.

Then it was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face-a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and a wailing shriek filled the room that made the hair on Aurelia's neck raise.

_Crack!_

The suddenly she made a rasping noise and clutched her throat. Her voice was gone.

_Crack! _ The banshee was a rat which chased its own tail in a circle, then _crack!- _became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before- _crack!_- becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

_Crack!_

The eyeball was a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. Then there was a snap as it became trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

_Crack!_

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair was advancing on the red haired boy. Aurelia made a movement to rush forward but Remus held out his arm to stop her. His arm wrapped around her waist and she struggled slightly to help the petrified paling Ron but Remus held her firmly back. The spider was clicking its pincers menacingly.

"_Riddikulus!" _Ron bellowed.

The spider lost its legs a rolled over to a girl named Lavender Brown who squealed and ran out of it's way. It fell to Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but

"Here!" shouted Aurelia rushing past Lupin so suddenly he stumbled forward.

_Crack!_

There was a great rushing sound like a waterfall and the class stared in horror as Aurelia was smote completely in water that swirled dangerously above her head. It was a column of water that rose and grew almost halfway to the ceiling. It was contained completely in the binding circle Lupin had drawn but still the students all backed away in horror. Remus could faintly see Aurelia at the bottom of the column, her feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

It took an agonizing second for Remus to realize.

She was drowning.

"Here!" roared Remus and he rushed forward in front of the other students but the boggart ignored him. It was preying on the fresh fear Aurelia was giving off as she struggled to loosen her feet. The water ripped and tossed her about. Aurelia seemed panicked for a moment and then she closed her eyes and seemed to resign herself. Remus panicked thinking she was accepting death but Aurelia drew the wand sharply through the water around her which produced a great bubble of air around her head.

Remus read the word on her lips.

_CRACK!_

There was suddenly a great explosion of green and Remus felt something soft collide with his face. He opened his eyes when the class started laughing. They were all covered in a jelly like green substance.

He saw Aurelia looking at him and she turned to smile sheepishly at the class as she explained-

"I like lime jello."


	6. Water & Wool

"Why are you afraid of water?" Remus asked finally, folding the Daily Prophet into his lap.

"Hmm?"

Aurelia was sitting in a comfy chair she had conjured by Remus' bedside, mending a hole in one of his jackets with a needle and thread. Her fingers were careful to place the needle and then deft at pulling it through and tightening the stitch. He had stared at her working hands for nearly an hour, trying to remember if she had ever hinted at a bad memory, a clue about her worst fear. Aurelia had acted as if nothing had occurred. It bothered Remus. She was hiding something.

"Why did the boggart turn into a stream of angry water?" Remus asked again, letting the impatience color his voice.

Aurelia sighed and let his jacket plop to her lap as she uncrossed her legs and adjusted to face him. She stalled by pouring him more tea.

"Because I'm afraid of water, obviously, however I am fond of lime jello. It was either that or chocolate pudding. I'm glad I chose the for-"

"_Aurelia._"

"Why is it important to you?" Aurelia posed exasperated.

"It's not a common fear," explained Remus, "You wanted to _rush_ toward a six foot spider, you didn't flinch at snakes, or zombies, or mummies, or rats or anything el-"

"You can't escape death," Aurelia said suddenly, looking at him so fiercely that Remus wondered if he had just dropped in to a deep conversation that he was just now becoming a part of. He took a moment to consider.

"If you're afraid of death why didn't the boggart pretend to be your own corpse?" he asked softly.

"Because, I'm not afraid of death, Remus. It's the _act_ of death, _dying_ is what I'm afraid of."

Aurelia paused and picked up his torn jacket again. It had gone through a rather nasty bought with a grindylow. Remus' face furrowed slightly in confusion. _The act of death?_

"May I ask exactly what that has to do with water?" Remus whispered as he watched Aurelia who was now plucking the needle so quickly into the cloth of his coat that she pricked herself and recoiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said as she sucked on her finger, "I drowned when I was little…I died once, Remus. Being dead is easy," Aurelia continued staring off into the distance, seeing her memory.

"It's like falling asleep," she smiled, "It's warm and dark…its rest…relief from _everything._"

"But _dying_?"

"Drowning you mean?" Aurelia snapped. She couldn't look at him and when dark spots began it suddenly appear on his coat he realized that she was struggling with herself. She was trying to tell him something that wouldn't move past her throat.

"Drowning is agony. Don't ever die that way. Take a wand to your throat if you have the chance," she instructed.

Remus nodded.

"You faced your fear anyways. That takes no small measure of courage, Aurelia."

She forced a laugh.

"Yes, I suppose it does. It was either that or I let Voldemort suddenly appear in your classroom."

Remus nodded looking down at his paper without really seeing it.

"I was afraid Harry's boggart would turn into Voldemort as well," Lupin smiled though, "You beat me to the chase."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not a teacher and it was…inappropriate of me to interfere."

Lupin waved his hand dismissively.

"I would have done the same even if it had been your classroom."

There was a lapse of silence before she spoke again. This time with a tone of softness in her voice, she seemed embarrassed.

"Thank you."

"For what exactly?" Lupin said pleasantly.

She looked up at him so sweetly that for once she looked her age and he held his breath.

_Too young, too whole-_

"For being kind. I was not expecting that here."

"I'm glad to surprise then."

When Remus next saw Aurelia he was not expecting her to be covered in blood. In fact so much so that it took him a moment to comprehend exactly what she was covered in. She had thrown open the door with an angry slash of her wand and dust flared as it hit the opposite wall. She made a bee line for the opposite side of the table and with a lazy flick of her wrist Snape's chair was turned out to face her oncoming stride.

"Miss Warrington-"

SMACK!

Silence.

Dumbledore rose from his chair but the teachers seemed glued to their seats with a permanent sticking charm. Aurelia stood stiff and arched in front of a Snape like an spitting cat and worse, Remus realized, covered in blood that stained the front of her dress and face. Remus felt a large sense of relief to realize it wasn't hers.

"Miss Warrington," said Dumbledore seriously, "I very much dislike not knowing what goes under the roof of my school-"

"Ask _him," _Aurelia pointed sharply at Snape and her hand was shaking "Ask him why a gang of seventh year students are happily eating in the Great Hall. Ask him why a first year student is lying beaten and humiliated in the hospital wing."

Dumbledore looked sharply at Snape past half-moon spectacles. McGonagall was shaking furiously and Flitwick was turning beet red in color as his tiny fists slammed down upon the table.

"Severus I would _very much _like to understand what Miss Warrington is speaking of," he sat down in his chair calmly but his blue eyes were dark, "_Enlighten us_ if you please."

Snape had not moved from his place. The only thing that that had changed was the color of his skin, which was now coloring into a red welt the perfect size of Aurelia's hand.

"_Severus."_

"I _refuse _to exist in a place where people like _you _torment people who are different. It is a cowardly way to show power by picking on those who are inferior and it says _much _about your character, _Severus,_" spat Aurelia nearly breathing fire, "People like _you_ are the reason why I grew up miserable in my own home and at Lowood. People with the same self-righteous air and snobbish attitude," Aurelia was laughing in disbelief and likewise crying. Which was washing the blood from her face in streams down her cheeks, she looked as though she were weeping blood. "Henry Fillering is an eleven year old _boy _who was beaten up by seventeen year old _men._ Who-as I speak-are dining in the Great Hall over a victory feast and laughing over how Henry _begged _them to stop!" she was shouting by the end of her tirade and paced like a caged animal. Snape had not breathed or said a word.

If Remus could remember being consumed by as much anger as he was now he could have sworn he was a werewolf at that moment and not a human man. He was suddenly standing and Snape finally moved his head to look at him. He didn't know why he was standing. It was either this or he could leap across the table and strangle Snape with his bare hands. He did have long thin fingers…Perfect for scrawny traitorous throats-

"Remus, if you will accompany Miss Warrington to the Hospital Wing I would be greatly appreciative of you," said Dumbledore with a rare steely edge in his voice.

Remus tried to speak but instead tersely jerked his head in agreement.

"I assume Miss Warrington that the Hospital Wing is where you planned on returning to?"

"Yes," Aurelia said coolly in a silent seethe but she still regarded Snape with a face of complete loathing. Remus wondered if she would strike him again at the moment he secretly wanted her to.

"Professors," said Dumbledore addressing the full table of staff, "If you will excuse Severus and I it seems we have much to discuss this evening. Goodnight."

A second of uncertainty befell the table as they attempted to move from their chairs, but eventually Professor Flitwick was the first to hop down from his seat and angrily waddle his way out of the room, hissing angrily under his breath in Goblin. The rest of the teachers soon followed suit. The ones sitting on the same side of the table as Severus gave him a wide berth. Madam Hooch touched Aurelia's shoulder as she past and shot a dark look to Snape with an evil glint in her hawk-like face.

The room was devoid of any company besides Snape, Aurelia, and Remus. Professor Dumbledore had folded his long fingered hands in front of him on the table and with a wave of his hand turned Snape's chair to face him. Snape did not react. He seemed use to his chair taking on a life of its own now.

"Professor Lupin," reminded Dumbledore gently.

Remus walked carfeully around the table and reached Aurelia to take her by the upper arms and pulling her back, she resisted and when they had moved a few feet she made a silent lunge for Snape again. Remus caught her wayward arm that had reached to claw at Snape's face and with the other he ensnared her around the waist and held her wrist.

Dumbledore saw Remus whisper gently but firmly to her Aurelia struggled like a caged bird against his chest never taking her gaze from Snape but powerless against Remus' strength. When they finally managed to leave the room she went lax against him and rested her head against his shoulder. Too tired in the effort to weep, streams of fresh tears ran down her cheeks silently and Aurelia struggled quietly to breathe. Against his rule of avoiding close proximity to her he still held her waist tightly in one arm; the other cradled her head to his shoulder. Weakly she held his waist with her hands fisted into his jacket.

The time they spent frozen in that moment lasted forever.

When Remus awoke he was still dressed and in bed. His jacket had been disposed of and his shirt sleeves had been rolled up past his elbows. Aurelia slept soundly against him, cradled and quietly breathing against this chest in his bed. It was very early in the morning and the sky was colored like a sapphire. His room was chilled and dark but Remus arose while carefully moving out of Aurelia's reach to retrieve his chilly jacket.

"Aurelia," Remus said softly. He gently rubbed her shoulder while she opened her eyes. They were red and puffy while her lips where soft with sleep.

"It's early, I thought perhaps you would like a walk. I know you like those."

She surprised him by holding out her arms as if she were a child and Remus was more than willing to indulge her and lift her tired body from the bed. When he had righted her on her feet he realized they were bare and mentally flogged himself for letting her stand on the freezing stone floor. He looked about and saw her thick wool socks and sturdy walking boots in the corner by the chair. Remus pulled her over to the chair and she tiredly plumped down in it. Without thinking he placed her cold pale feet on his crouched knee and lifted the skirts of her dress to snuggly fit her with her thick wool socks. They went well up her calf which Remus hesitantly touched with his fingertips. He suppressed a pleasurable shiver. Had a woman's flesh been any softer? Had it ever been any smoother? Her flat leather boots fit her leg perfectly and Remus chastised himself for being disappointed as he let her skirts fall around her feet. He stood and held his hand out to her which she gratefully took.

As they walked the early morning blue hued halls of Hogwarts, Aurelia at some point let her head rest against Remus' shoulder and he didn't regret enjoying the weight of it. They quietly moved through the halls as the torches lit behind them. By the time they had reached the grounds the frosty grass crunched beneath their feet and they silently made their way towards the Great Lake away from the castle. Aurelia didn't seem to mind the water as they walked along the rocky shore watching as the sun's rays hit the lake and steam rose from the surface in eerie silence. No birds chirped in the early morning, no deer crushed dead leaves under hoofed feet.

They spent the rest of the day in companionable silence. Moving around each other smoothly and respectfully, mindful of each other and respecting the secrets they had shared and kept for one another. It was unspoken and reassuring, to be independent and supported in every difference and every thought. It was the day of unseen glances and thoughts that made their hearts sing out to one another. Their hearts heard what their ears could not. It was the beginning of something binding and altering. It was a day that shattered their futures and left them to burn the pieces.

It was silence and two world weary people and there was magic in it all.


	7. A Sirius Encounter

_One Month Later…_

Awakening in the dead of night Aurelia sat bolt up in bed and watched the darkness that surrounded her. She had sworn that she had heard something in her dream. Something that did not belong to the happiness and warmth she had been dreaming of. There was terrible laughter in the hall that made her blood run cold. That was it. That was what woke her, made her realize that she was dreaming. That Remus declaring his love for her wasn't real at all. It was a plummeting disappointment to realize.

The fire had gone out and the room was dark and unfriendly. There was laughter again and Aurelia hesitated to move. She breathed hesitantly and rose. Grabbing her wand from the bedside table she relaxed slightly as the smooth cold purple heart wood chilled her nervous fingers.

Then the night and its silence was disturbed by a savage cry.

Aurelia hesitantly unlatched her door and bite her lip while she pushed it open. The torches in the hall burned low and the hall seemed empty except of darkness and faint moonlight. A shadow shifted down the corridor and Aurelia moved out of her room into the hall. The cold stone floors chilled her feet yet it only made Aurelia alert.

"Hello?"

Movement at the end of the hall stilled in the shadows, it was the figure of someone thin and tall. The torches hardly gave off enough light but Aurelia breathed a sigh of relief. A student.

"You gave me a start. What are you doing out of bed? It's after hours! You know the rules."

There was a pause.

"I haven't been a student here in sixteen years."

Aurelia froze mid step. That voice was low and harsh, as if it hadn't been used in ages. The voice croaked and struggled with itself.

"W-who are you? What House do you belong to?"

There was silence.

"Answer me!" Aurelia demanded boldly.

"I was in Gryffindor house sixteen years ago."

Aurelia titled her head. There was no professor here who was that young _except_-

"Did you know Remus Lupin?"

The man's head snapped to Aurelia and he moved forward towards her so quickly that Aurelia stumbled back and fell. Her wand clattered and rolled into the darkness farther away than Aurelia could see.

"Remus?" said the voice in a state of disbelief as if he had never heard anything like it before. "Remus _Lupin?_"

"Y-yes. He's a professor here. Defence Against the Dark Arts."

The man moved closer to her as she spoke and she slowly crawled behind her. If she could just get to _his_ door-

"Do you trust him?"

"W-what?"

"Lupin," growled the shadowed man, "Do you trust him?"

"H-he's my friend," Aurelia's heart pounded in her chest. She was frightened and could only think of one person who she wanted to help her, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Don't you know already?" asked the figure with a mirthless commanding laugh. He stepped into the light of the full moon and Aurelia was horrified at the ghost of the man she saw. A mass of filthy matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

"Accio!" squeaked Aurelia and her wand came flying out of the darkness into her outstretched palm. Black saw her movement and lunged forward to her in a mass of filthy hair and tangled robes.

"Stup-!"

Black had caught her wrist and slammed it on the stone floor. Pain flashed through her arm but Aurelia lifted her knee hard to collide with Blacks stomach. He was so thin she could barely hold onto him and he bore great strength for a man who seemed to barely be able to stand. She tried to scream but Black clamped a skeletal hand on her mouth. Aurelia pitched over to straddle Black and she tried to knock his head onto the floor. Black threw Aurelia off of him and into a suit of armor which clattered loudly around her. Aurelia threw up her hands to block a gauntlet that came crashing down over her.

"Hel-"

"You're not the one I'm after."

Her own wand was pointed at the base of her throat and the crystal tip was cool against her skin.

"Wa's goin' on down there?" The tell tale scratchy voice of Filch for once brought Aurelia relief. Blacks eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Nox."

The torch light gave out and Black and Aurelia were plunged into darkness.

"Not a word," Black whispered into Aurelia's ear and he yanked her up and into an alcove in the shadows.

Mrs. Norris came around the corner peering through the darkness. She sniffed the fallen armor and meowed loudly for Filch.

"What is it, my pet? Students out of bed?"

Filches lantern light came around the corner and Black pulled Aurelia back further into the alcove to avoid a beam that would have landed on his feet.

"Not. A. Single. Whisper," Black reminded.

"Trouble, Argus?" said Remus pleasantly, stepping out of the shadows with his tip of his wand illuminated. Aurelia struggled suddenly in Sirius' arms as she saw him. Sirius felt her heart race in her chest. He tightened his grip on her mouth as she fought back against him.

Mrs. Norris turned her yellow eyes to gaze at Sirius. She meowed loudly at them in the darkness.

"Hear' a crash, Professa'. Recon' I go an' see what it's all abou'. Students coul' be outta bed!"

Remus surveyed the scene with a weary expression and the light from his wand accentuated the tired lines and scars on his face. Something behind him caught his attention but he turned back to Filch and smiled.

"I doubt it was students, Argus. Miss Warrington's door is open; perhaps she's been wrought with a case of sleep walking. I'll take care of it."

Filch didn't seem pleased with the idea but nevertheless nodded and grumbled.

"Reparo."

The suit of armor seemed to reverse its fall in midair and put itself back together neatly on its stand. It saluted Lupin gratefully and with a chuckle he nodded. Filch glared at Remus enviously but turned on his heel and marched off muttering to himself. Mrs. Norris stared at Remus who stared back at her ,she cast a look back to the shadows and then meandered off after Filch.

"I've never liked that cat," Remus murmured.

"The Marauders never did," Sirius said grimly moving out of the shadows with Aurelia's wand still at her own throat.

Remus whirled at the voice with his wand whipped out at the ready. When he saw Aurelia his nostrils flared slightly.

"Let her go, Sirius. She has nothing to do with our history. She's innocent."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Moony, old friend. No until you understand."

Aurelia's eyes flashed. 'Old friend'?

"I have not forgotten your friendship to me, Sirius," said Lupin with great difficulty, "but I will kill you if I have to."

"She's not in any harm. I can't leave until I explain."

Remus' eyes narrowed in confusion. Was Black not here to kill Harry? Deliver him to Lord Voldemort?

"Peter is still alive, Remus. He's here at Hogwarts."

Lupin's head tilted to his side while his eyes narrowed.

"You killed him." But Remus hardly seemed sure. Sirius released his hold over Aurelia's mouth and reached behind her back into his robes. He threw a copy of an old yellowed _Daily Prophet_ into the space between them. Remus moved carefully to retrieve it and gazed at it as Black spoke.

"He's here, Remus! With that boy, Weasley. He's been hiding," Sirius hissed excitedly.

"My God," Lupin breathed softly, staring at the picture on the cover. "His front paw…"

"Yes, you see it now don't you!" Black nearly shouted.

""Of course" Lupin breathed. "So simple…so _brilliant_…he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," said Black," When I cornered him, he yelled to the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. He blew apart the whole street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself-and sped down the sewer with the other rats."

"Did you ever hear, Aurelia?" said Lupin for the first time addressing her, "Of Peter Pettigrew?"

Aurelia nodded.

"The biggest bit of Peter that they found-"

"-was his finger," Aurelia finished staring at Remus. Her heart ached as she looked on at Remus. The stirrings of sadness eating away at her as she realized…

"You've been alone this whole time? Ever since they died? Always thinking that your only family had turned against each other?"

Lupin's eyes flickered with something that was emotional as he gazed on Aurelia. Black had released her and he watched her warily as she slowly moved towards Remus with a look of innocent wonderment in her eyes.

"I never understood why you never spoke of friends or family…everyone has someone that they can turn to…surely someone as kind and intelligent…" she trailed.

Remus smiled down at her.

"I'm flattered but perhaps now is not the time to sing my praises."

Sirius made a derisive noise.

"May I say something?" asked Aurelia feeling out of place in the situation.

"Certainly, my dear," said Remus courteously.

Black's brows rose at the endearment.

"Perhaps we should keep this conversation to more…_private..._quarters?"

Remus looked around him and nodded.

"My rooms should cater to our necessity. Sirius if you'd oblige me."

Sirius quickly ducked past Remus and handed Aurelia her wand.

"Sorry," he murmured as he swept past. Aurelia nodded and when Sirius had entered Remus' room Lupin took Aurelia off to the side pulling her by the hand.

"Are you hurt?"

Aurelia shook her head.

"Just a little shaken?"

Aurelia nodded.

"He's harmless now. He's rather like man's best friend once you get to know him." A secret smile was hidden in his eyes but Aurelia didn't question it as Lupin followed her inside his rooms.

The parlor was warm and well lit and Aurelia smiled to see that books of all kind were lying about along the long table in front of her. Stacks of parchment were scattered along the table and Remus-seeing the disarray- waved his wand to clear it all. Parchment arranged itself into a battered briefcase and Sirius had to dodge a book as it flung past his face to nestle itself in its bookcase.

The air was rather tense and neither party moved till Aurelia rolled her eyes at the awkward men. She turned to the door.

"_Muffliato._"

"Tea, Sirius?"

Sirius seemed startled to be asked such a question as though nothing civilized had ever been asked of him but he nodded and sat in one of the comfy chairs at a small table near the windows. Aurelia flicked her wand and the red drapes shut themselves with a snap of velvet.

"Ah, thank you. I had nearly forgotten," said Remus smiling faintly.

"_Salvio Hexia._"

Remus tapped his kettle and steam issued forth with a hiss.

"_Protego Totalum._"

Aurelia moved to the door behind Sirius and knelt down to the floor. The two men leaned in their chairs to watch her. She pressed on the lower bar of the door which collapsed slightly into itself and slid out of the way.

"I could have sworn it had hinges," said Sirius with a smile that ghosted his face. Aurelia turned and offered a slightly humbled shrug and entered the tiny space.

"It's a safe room that I made in case Remus ever forgot to take his potion. I made it when Dumbledore informed me that our rooms would be next to each other."

Remus ignored Sirius' suggestive look that he threw at him.

"How did you build it?" queried Remus as always surprised and pleased with Aurelia's attention to detail.

Aurelia emerged with a smile on her face and her arms full of food and blankets.

"A modified Undetectable Extension Charm."

"You're plans always are clever." Aurelia glowed with pleasure at the compliment.

There was a lapse of silence as the men watched Aurelia work. She reached impossibly far into a basket with her entire arm encased in it and pulled out a loaf of bread, a wrapped cured ham, and cheese. She made a small exclamation of remembrance and reached into the basket again to retrieve what she had forgotten.

"Mustard," she explained bashfully. With a flick of her wand the bread and ham sliced itself and the cold cuts put themselves together. Apples and oranges appeared along with a corked bottle that shook slightly. Remus read the label when Aurelia set it down on the table.

_Fizziwig's Fizzing Raspberry Lemonade_

_Fizzing Since 1782_

With a wave of her hand the food bobbed through the air and onto the table, abandoning the slight mess Aurelia went around the table. Remus courteously conjured a chair for her.

"Eat," Aurelia instructed, "You both look as if a good dust of wind would dispose of you."

Sirius eagerly attacked the food with ferocity and Remus felt a pang to know that this was probably the most food he had eaten in thirteen years.

"If Pettigrew is here with that Weasley boy, how do you plan on catching him? You're telling me he's a rat without a toe. Which can only means he's an animagus and not a registered one."

Remus chuckled past his tea.

"I can't get anything by her, Padfoot," said Lupin fondly.

Sirius gave a wolfish grin and downed all his burning tea in one gulp. Aurelia poured him another cup.

"Thank you," Sirius gulped as he swallowed a large piece of his third sandwich.

"Perhaps we set a rat trap for him," suggested Remus half-seriously leaning back tiredly in his chair. He had a headache that was boring a hole through his skull. Aurelia leaned over to swat hair from his eyes and feel his forehead as she laughed.

"I don't think I could buy enough to fill the school. Besides we want to capture him, not kill him."

"He could kill Harry!" Sirius protested, "I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

"And how will you clear your name then, Sirius?" countered Aurelia firmly

Sirius was silent. He munched on another sandwich. Aurelia swore that if Black had a tail it would be wagging.

"She's right," Remus opened his eyes and leaned forward, regretfully Aurelia moved her hand away and poured Sirius a fizzing cup of lemonade.

"As much as I want Pettigrew dead, I want my friend cleared first."

There was another moment of silence while Remus sipped his tea and Sirius ate his fifth sandwich.

"I don't know the Potters but…would they really want their dearest friends to become killers?"

Aurelia leaned back into her chair and propped her feet on a rest under the table. Her bare foot glanced Remus' leg. Aurelia didn't notice. But Remus suppressed a shiver.

"I doubt it. No," Sirius said sadly staring at his tea.

"I want to clear your name, Sirius. Soon to. It's still a miracle that you escaped Azkaban-" Sirius shuddered "and the Dementors here. It's only a matter of time before someone finds you. Snape would be obscenely elated to prove that Remus is helping you."

"Snape? What does Snape have to do with it?"

"Snape is a professor here, Sirius. He teaches potions, he's the Head of Slytherin," explained Remus.

"He's a foul cockroach in black robes. Henry should have been protected not beaten within an inch of unconsciousness," hissed Aurelia coloring.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Snape let off a few of his favorite Slytherin seventh years despite the fact they attacked a Gryffindor first year."

"WHAT?" asked Sirius again his sixth sandwich forgotten.

"That was exactly my reaction," Aurelia glowered crossing her arms.

"Yes, but Padfoot here didn't get to slap Snape in front of the entire faculty," consoled Remus smiling widely at Aurelia.

"Really?" Sirius smiled and life seemed to return to his face, "I would have given my fortune to see the look on _Snivellus' _face to see that!"

Aurelia colored.

"It was an impassioned moment," explained Aurelia, "I was hardly myself."

"I had to pull her away from him," Remus explained.

"I think I would have throttled him. Strange, " Aurelia mused, "I'm not really a violent person."

"Defending Henry was hardly violent," protested Remus.

"He's a slimy git. He's had a good thrash coming to him," smiled Sirius.

"Snape is still a concern. He's at Remus with spurs every time. He's so slippery. It's rather disturbing how much he wants' to discredit Remus, he's obsessed."

"I'm sure for the time being that I am safe from the _wrath_ of Severus," said Remus light heartedly, "Dumbledore I'm sure will be keeping a very watchful eye on him."

"Sirius still needs a place to hide."

"Preferably with food," asked Sirius innocently.

"Of course," Aurelia smiled touching Sirius' arm. Aurelia did not see the flicker of surprise in his eyes, but Remus did. It was something he noted.

"You'll need clothes too…and a bath…and a haircut…"

Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"I'm nearly tempted to stay this way. Just to scare the life out of Pettigrew."

"And that's another matter that needs discussing," said Lupin.

"It should be solved by the end of the night. If we make a plan we may not be able to contact you Sirius after tonight. It's already a miracle that the Dementors aren't banging on our door."

"Can we go to Dumbledore? Ask him to give asylum to Sirius in secret?"

Sirius and Remus shared a look. Aurelia sensed a vital piece of information that she didn't have.

"What?" Aurelia asked, "What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"He doesn't know, Sirius. I never told him."

"I don't blame you. It would be hard to. Especially for you," murmured Sirius.

"What's hard?"

Remus finally turned in his seat to look at Aurelia and he rested his elbows on his knees.

"You cleverly deduced that in order to have disappeared Peter had to be an Animagus. What if I told you that Peter wasn't the only one who could turn into an animal at will? What if there were others?"

Aurelia stared at Remus with a dumbstruck look that she was sure wasn't attractive.

"Remus, that's insanity. There are only a seven Animagi in this century. And becoming one is highly dangerous! You could only half transform or end up dead. The Ministry keeps an incredibly close eye on anyone who attempts it!"

"Right again," laughed Remus "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"But…but why? Who? If Peter is one then who were the other two? Oh…oh goodness…wait."

Aurelia stood moved away from her chair, she hurried over to one of the shelves and ran a finger over one of the books. Finding one she wanted she pulled it out and flipped through it until-

"Moony and Padfoot. That's what you two keep calling one another," Aurelia looked up at Remus. He could hear the mechanisms in her mind working as she solved it all. Sirius watched highly amused.

"Oh! James Potter and you! You're the last ones! The unregistered two. But Padfoot? I don't understand. Moony I get, he's a werewolf-"

Sirius coughed on tea.

"She knows?"

"Yes, yes," Aurelia waved her hand dismissively," It's why I'm here. I take care of him. I acclimate those who discover his lycanthropy and so far that's only been one student-"

Remus began to interrupt but Aurelia shook her head.

"- and it's hardly a bother. But Padfoot? I don't understand. What about James and Peter?"

"Prongs and Wormtail."

"Wormtail," Aurelia scoffed, "Awfully fitting for the rat."

"My animagus is a dog-" Sirius explained.

"Padfoot, that explains it-"

"James was a stag-"

"Prongs…Prongs alright. But what does this have to do with Remus? And not telling Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore never knew that my three school friends worked for the better part of three years to discover a way to become Animagi. So they could run around with me on the grounds during the full moon. They made the transformations bearable, they were incredibly painful then…they still are. I never told Dumbledore what I knew. I thought that Sirius had been using Dark Magic to escape Azkaban. Not his Animagus form."

Aurelia's brow furrowed.

"What is it?" asked Remus breaking himself out of his reverie.

"I've seen you before, Sirius. At Harry's Quidditch match! You were at the end of the pitch, watching Harry play!"

Sirius smiled.

"He fly's just as well as James used to. He's a natural, really."

"Snape never lets Harry rest for it. He's the total opposite of James though," Remus admitted.

"Really?" said Sirius suddenly diverted at news of Harry.

"He just wants to be normal. He is but with Voldemort and you being on the run. I think he's been worried that you were trying to kill him."

Sirius growled.

"Yes, that definitely crimps my relationship with Harry."

"Were, were you named his guardian? I thought the Dursley's-?" Aurelia trailed.

"James and Lily made me his Godfather when Harry was born," light seemed to return to Sirius' tired black eyes as he remembered and he smiled. Color and life seemed to come again to him now that he was reunited with his friend. "He was so tiny when he was born. Do you remember?" asked Sirius looking at Remus who was also smiling.

_He looks so young now, _thought Aurelia as she gazed at him.

"He had a _lot_ of hair for a baby."

'Lily was always trying to comb it flat-"

"-it always was untidy. Just like James'."

"They sound so wonderful" said Aurelia as she poured everyone more tea, "I wish I could have known them."

Remus smiled warmly.

"I think you and Lily would have gotten along well. She had the same kindness that you do."

"The Evans Temper." Sirius quoted as he laughed, "James was the only one that could ever calm her down once Lily got going."

"She usually had reason to be upset with James. "

"Always," Sirius agreed nodding.

There was a lapse of speech that was rather mournful as they talked about the ghosts of the past.

"I will do whatever I can to help you. I can bring food and clothes. Anything. Do you need a wand?"

Sirius seemed tired again.

"I can't ask you to go to Ollivanders for me-"

"We may not have to. If I clean you up a bit I may be able to pass you off as someone else. Everyone only knows you as Sirius Black the prisoner. Your prison picture is everywhere. But cleaned up and disguised? Perhaps it could work."

Remus shook his head.

"It's riddled with risks that we may not be able to take."

"Without a wand he'll be defenseless. If we are caught he can protect himself, against Pettigrew, Snape or Aurors. Or even Death Eaters."

"I can't help but agree. Even with the risks. I can go as my lovable doggie self first to be safe. Then transform when I get there."

"I can go with him. A lone man may be to suspicious. We can pose as a couple passing through."

Remus nodded wearily and leaned against the table. Aurelia in danger was something he had not anticipated. He looked into her eyes and despite her smile the brown orbs he looked into dared him to stop her otherwise.

"Be careful, Sirius."

"Aren't I always?" said Sirius with mock seriousness.


	8. Sirius Vanity & Adventure

Sirius caught his reflection in the glass of a Muggle shop and smoothed his clean shining hair vainly.

"Come on," Aurelia laughed as she tugged on his hand, "You look dashing. Trust me."

Sirius gave her a rather awkward look and Aurelia chuckled as she weaved through The Leaky Cauldron and its patrons. She ignored the wandering eyes and numerous calls as she past and had to tug on Sirius a little harder as he turned to confront the drunken men.

"Honestly-,"Sirius began to protest.

"Ignore them, _darling,_" Aurelia playfully purred as she whipped out her wand and tapped the bricks in front of her. Sirius laughed at Aurelia and she turned to him to flatten the lapels of his jacket.

"You should be totally rejoicing. Azkaban didn't steal your good looks," she winked at him encouragingly and weaved her arm through his as the bricks realigned themselves to reveal the bustling street of Diagon Alley. The Alley was an eruption of flurries of colorful cloaks and the sounds of babbling crones and laughing children. Aurelia held her breath and it wasn't until they moved out of the stone archway that they could breathe easily. Several wizards nodded and greeted them as they walked along past Florean Foretescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"I remember meeting James and Remus here at the end of summer," said Sirius smiling, "We would sit just there," he pointed with a hand to the outside area to a table tucked in the corner by the window.

"We used to eat the largest Sundays Florean could make. We would be sick for hours but James would never quit!"

"Did you beat him?"

"Oh no," Sirius laughed, "Remus always took home the gold. Five galleons from each of us. He could eat that one. Come on, indulge me," said Sirius playfully tugging Aurelia's arm into Florean Fortescue's.

There were flavors unimaginable like Fairy Fruit and Star Sherbet which sparkled silver. He air was filled with the smell of fresh hot waffle cones and toppings of all kind decorated the top of the counter in clear jars. Aurelia couldn't help but enjoy the happy atmosphere of wizards and witched who chatted over their crazy confections. They finally exited the store with ice cream moustaches and smiles on their faces. Aurelia couldn't remember a time in her life where she had had this much fun. Sirius' energy was absolutely infectious as he bounded about Diagon Alley always trying on something or touching some strange wizard bauble in his hands.

A witch they passed outside winked at Sirius and giggled but when Aurelia looked up at him he seemed to totally ignore the interest.

"She was very pretty you know," Aurelia whispered once they had passed.

"Who?" said Sirius innocently as he examined a window with robes of black velvet in Madam Malkins.

"That pretty blonde witch, in the purple robes. She was licking her ice cream like it was something else."

Sirius's brow rose.

"And I thought such thoughts would never cross your pretty lips," he teased playfully tapping her nose with a thin finger.

Aurelia smirked but couldn't hold back her laughter as Sirius pulled her away from the shop by her waist when several older witches came swooping in to twitter over a shimmering set of robes that turned the appropriate color of whatever outfit you wore. Aurelia ran into Sirius when he suddenly stopped and she had to stick out her arm over a tiny witch to not collide with her ice cream cone.

"Have you heard of this?" asked Sirius.

"Wha-?" Aurelia tore her gaze from a silk gown she was admiring and saw Sirius standing a few feet behind a crowd of children and wizards who stood in awe outside of Broomstix, the broom shop. In the window sat a sleek looking broom that was shiny and polished. A metal plaque stood at the bottom which read

_Firebolt_

_The Official Broom of the International Quidditch Leagues!_

_For Price Inquire Within_

"Inquire within? It probably costs more than my life." Aurelia mumbled past her pistachio ice cream . Sirius stood silently outside the shop and his brow furrowed behind his round glasses. Aurelia followed his gaze to the Firebolt and back several times before she leaned in to whisper to him.

"Sirius I-I don't have that kind of money."

Sirius looked down at her as if what she said was preposterous.

"I'm only a governess-"

"Do you think Harry would like one? For his matches? His Nimbus was shattered by the Whomping Willow. Partially my fault really. He saw me by the pitch…I probably scared him."

"Get a Firebolt? For Harry?"

"Yes! What do you think?" Sirius' eyes danced excitedly and his grip on her waist was tight. He was nearly jumping up and down at the idea. Aurelia was sure that if he was in his Animagus form his tail would be wagging.

"I think it would be a great idea, actually. You'll have to send it to him."

"I can at least give him what he wants. Make him happy." Sirius' face grew sad and the light in his black eyes dimmed.

"You know that I gave Harry his first broom? He was only one, but James was determined he would be a Quidditch player. I got it for him for his first Christmas. He was zipping around on it while James ran after him all morning."

"Sounds like Harry loved flying even then."

Sirius laughed.

"You couldn't get him off of it. James was utterly _delighted._ He wanted to train Harry with a snitch. He made the mistake of doing it _in _the house with Lily's china closet a few feet away."

"Oh no."

"Oh _yes," _laughed Sirius, _"_Lily was furious."

The stared at the broom for a while longer before Aurelia sighed and handed Sirius her dwindling ice cream cone.

"Wait here."

Sirius watched Aurelia disappear into the shop and reappear in the window by the counter. She smiled coquettishly at the owner and looked over to the Firebolt. The owner looked surprised and shook his head and said something that was clearly dismissive. He walked off shaking his head and Aurelia came out of the store looking obviously insulted.

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't tell me the price. He took one look at me and laughed."

Sirius' jaw set harshly in his mouth.

"Honestly, just because I'm not dressed in something upmarket from Twilfitt and Tatting's-"

Sirius had already disappeared into the shop and was speaking to the owner of the store. He leaned over the counter and gestured with a hand to the Firebolt and then to himself with a charming smile. The store owner seemed intrigued and after a few more minutes of debate the owner held out his hand for Sirius to shake. Sirius smiled pleasantly and the owner hobbled over to remove the Firebolt from the display. A throng of protest erupted from the gathering crowd as the shiny Firebolt disappeared from view. The owner rolled out a sheet of parchment which Sirius signed with flourish and he shook the man's hand again and exited the store looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"They'll send it to Harry before his next match."

"What did you sign?" asked Aurelia suspiciously.

"My Gringotts account number," said Sirius dismissively.

"But-"

"They don't check names, only numbers. I don't think that store owner really minds. It's gold," Sirius clapped his hands together enthusiastically and then held his arm out, "Come, my lady. We have a quest to fulfill."

Aurelia glared at him for a moment but Sirius waddled his arm and Aurelia took it as they wandered down Diagon Alley to Ollivanders. The only ornament in the window was a single smooth wand on a purple cushion. And inside Aurelia could see a rickety chair and shelves stacked to the ceiling filled with thin boxes. There was a light sheet of dust on everything, but Aurelia liked it all the same.

Aurelia entered first and looked around with Sirius trailing closely behind her.

"?"

There was no reply but a scratchy sound from behind the counter made Aurelia lean far over it. She squealed when a white haired man popped out from behind it. His white hair was in all directions and he had a large smile on his face.

"Beg pardon, my dear. I didn't mean to frighten you. I thought I might have a customer today and thought- he disappeared behind the counter again-" I should take out a few wands to prepare." He reappeared again with a small pop and he set out several differing boxes on the counter.

"Now which one of you needs a wand?"

Sirius stepped forward and smiled and Ollivander smiled graciously back he appraised Sirius with careful eyes but gestured with spindly fingers to the open boxes in front of him.

Sirius picked up the first and examined it carefully. It was a dark wood wand with a few rounded spindles at the base. It seemed to be about 15 inches in length.

"Ah, Lignum Vitae, the Tree of Life," said Ollivander fondly, "Merlin was said to carry a wand made of the same wood. It's very dense and heavy. Yet excellent for medicinal spells with essence of dragon whisker."

Sirius gave it a quick flick and Aurelia jumped as a vase next to her shattered spraying her slightly with rose scented water. Ollivanders grizzly white brows raised as he gently took the wand from Sirius.

"Perhaps a _different_ wand then."

Sirius turned to make a face as Aurelia giggled and hide behind her hand.

"How about this on here."

Ollivander pulled out another box and from it a pure white wand with small layered spindles and a shining sparkling polish. It looked like ebony…or bone.

"The Bois d Arc, made of very strong wood, " Ollivander spoke fondly of each wand as though it was a child, "Considered everlasting with essence of crystallized dragon fire."

Sirius gave a wave and the boxes behind Ollivander shoot out between the shelves.

"No, no. _Definitely_ not."

Sirius hesitantly put the wand back on the counter and brushed his hands off on his coat.

Ollivander disappeared again and Sirius glared at Aurelia as she attempted to stifle her laughter.

"How about this…try this one.."

Ollivander carefully handed Sirius a black wand that was intricately inscribed with various runes. It was not rounded as the other had been. It was lean with a slight square base that tapered all the way up. The detailing was wonderful and it twisted up the wand till the very tip of it. Sirius seemed magnetized.

He gave a rather elegant flick with his wrist and the vase beside her repaired itself and sprouted a dozen beautiful canary and peach colored roses. Ollivander seemed greatly please and clapped his hands.

"I usually get them right on the third try," Ollivander said pleased with his work.

Sirius waved his wand again and the boxes behind Ollivander that had fallen over neatly slid back into their original place. Ollivander smiled as he turned around to look at Sirius.

"Thank you, if you had left them that way it would have been the eighth time I would have had to clean them up this week."

"Glad to be of assistance."

Ollivander pulled out a piece of formal parchment as Sirius filled out his account number and as he went down to sign his signature Ollivander looked at Aurelia.

"Are you in attendance of the Lowood Institution?" asked Ollivander. Aurelia stiffened which was something that Sirius noted.

"I was, sir. Some time ago. I'm a governess now."

"I remember every wand that I have ever sold. Yours is purpleheart is it not?"

Aurelia nodded.

"May I see it?"

Aurelia reached into the hidden pocket in the folds of her dress and produced a wand with a crystal base and tip. Ollivander handled it preciously and moved his fingers along it carefully.

"Excellent condition, albeit a little worn. Purpleheart is not so commonly used anymore, but I remember making this one. It's excellent for spells of generosity and compassion, the purple itself is said to give of ultraviolet frequencies of magic. And the crystal here is in perfect balance."

Ollivander chuckled to himself as he handed Aurelia her wand.

"What a pair of wands I've been in the company of today. It's always a delight to see that my creations are so wonderfully cared for. Thank you, Miss."

Aurelia smiled and nodded and took Sirius' arm again.

"Oh, you can go now," Ollivander smiled, "Everything is sorted out."

They parted from the store and into the street which was still noisy and crowded.

"Should we stay for awhile longer?" asked Sirius adjusting his coat and glasses. But Aurelia could hear the excitement in his voice, he was eager to be out and about in the wizarding world. He wasn't being watched or sucked of happiness and it would surely be some time before he could be out in public again.

"Perhaps for an hour or so lo-"

But Sirius was already pulling her towards a restaurant on the opposite side of the street.

When they finally returned to Hogwarts Sirius had to turn into his Animagus form and trot alongside Aurelia as she walked along the road of Hogsmeade. She slipped into the grounds and with a wave of her hand opened the gates of Hogwarts and proceeded to walk up the drive to Hogwarts. Sirius bounded ahead of her now and again barking happily at squirrels and birds that landed nearby. She laughed and called him over now and again to throw him a few sweets they had bought in Honeydukes.

When Aurelia saw the castle again it was just nearing sunset and Aurelia began to be nervous. Hopefully the Dementors would stay away until sunset. Sirius distracted her by bounding around her and snipping playfully at her heels. Luckily students hadn't arrived from their holiday break yet and the grounds were still scarce. Aurelia attempted to race Sirius but he shot ahead of her quickly and Aurelia couldn't help but laugh as she saw his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted and scratched at Remus' door. He whined and dug at the stones.

"Alright, alright move out of the way," Aurelia giggled.

She knocked twice on the door and when she was nearly to the third the door was thrown open by an exhausted looking Remus with messy hair. Sirius bounded forward between Remus' legs and Aurelia laughed and stood up on her tip toes to kiss Remus' cheek. She patted his arm as she past and Remus stood for a second longer in the same place while his cheek tingled pleasantly. He shook his head and closed the door waving his wand to muffle the sounds of their speech.

Sirius had transformed now and was seated snugly in front of the fire with Aurelia on the small loveseat.

"I trust the portkey I made worked well?" asked Remus.

"Like a charm. You've always been good at those, Moony," smiled Sirius in good humor.

"It went so well! No one recognized him! No one at all. He got his wand and everything. It went perfectly, Remy. Diagon Alley was packed full of people, they were all totally oblivious. I didn't see a single poster that had your face on it, Sirius."

"Neither did I. I feel almost insulted," said Sirius in mock indignation.

"You're sure no one saw you just now?" said Remus his brow furrowing.

"Don't worry, Moony. We were careful. We checked for followers made a few left turns and we were clean."

Remus seemed to relax slightly in his seat. He rubbed his eyes.

"Go back to bed, Remus. You look exhausted."

"No, the feast is soon-"

"I can bring you something. Go lay down again, we promise to be quiet."

"You're sure?" said Remus uncertainly.

"Absolutely, Moons. Go sleep. We can tell you all about it later," encouraged Sirius.


	9. Relax, I'm Here

Authors Note: This takes place after one of Remus' transformations. Anything with Aurelia bathing/waiting on him does. Enjoy this steamy tidbit!

"I would ask more about you but I think I've already seen everything," Aurelia teased squeezing the sea sponge free of its soapy contents over Lupin's bruised shoulders.

Remus managed a weak, tired smile behind his furrowed brow and he winced in pain.

"Sorry," Aurelia murmured.

"I can help myself, Miss Warrington-"

Aurelia put a firm hand on his naked chest to stop him.

"It's not a matter of pride, Remus. I know you can _survive. _But let someone _take care _of you. Just rest. I promise to ensure you won't drown," she winked at him and Remus hesitantly closed his eyes.

"Dumbledore sent for me for this specific reason. I can worry about you so you don't have to. Just rest and teach. Leave what's left to me."

"I can't help but feel that I am putting you at an inconvenience," he protested.

"You are my sole purpose for being here," Aurelia admitted as she lifted one of Remus' scratched arms to carefully wash it. "I cannot help but feel…thankful to you. For bringing me here."

Remus opened his eyes in surprise and turned his head to look at her, he rested his cheek against the cool metal of the tub as he spoke.

"It's certainly a first that someone would thank me for my…condition," he weakly murmured.

Aurelia smiled slightly at the backhanded way that he referred to his lycanthropy and dabbed a line of bright red scratches on his shoulder that oozed the smallest droplets of blood, her other hand traced the raw skin around it and Remus watched her carefully. No one had ever looked at him the way she looked at him. Not as she bathed him, or spoke to him, or walked with him. It was unnerving to Remus. Yet he couldn't place exactly what expression she wore on her face when she did look at him.

"The few days that I have spent here have been…something out of a very pleasant dream. The kind where you wake up so suddenly you can't remember them. You only know that you were happy and that was all that mattered. I feel more accepted here than I have in all my life. I can do what I like, when I like. I'm not starving or scared. I haven't been trampled on or treated unequally."

"You have been before?"

"Mhmm," Aurelia nodded not looking at Remus "More often than most I believe."

"Why?" asked Remus not hiding his tired surprise.

"I don't know. Perhaps because I am only a plain governess, a poor orphan, a strange woman," Aurelia said slowly.

Remus sighed and turned his head to stare away from Aurelia and look at the rain that plopped quietly on the window of the room. It was lighted by dozens of candles on ancient standing candelabras and the tub was old enough to have claws for feet, but only so it could fill itself and walk to the desired bathing destination.

"What is it?" Aurelia asked sensing a sudden darkness around Remus, "What are you thinking?"

Remus did not answer her immediately but he did not keep her waiting for long.

"I thought that perhaps people who were without…a condition like mine, or something that made them dangerous…were the only ones who were poorly treated as I have been. I wish that it were true."

"If I wasn't trampled on I never would have made it here at Hogwarts, and I never would have been happy. And you would be in greater pain because you could not reach the scratches on your back."

Remus laughed but regretted it immediately when his healing ribs protested with violent pain.

"How did Dumbledore find you?" Remus asked when he had regained his breath. Aurelia looked at him with an incredibly innocent expression.

"I advertised."

Remus chuckled again wary this time of his beaten body.

"Close your eyes and take a breath."

Aurelia scooped up steaming water in a small bowl and poured it over Remus' head several times before she covered her hands in bright honey colored soap and began scratching Lupin's head.

"Ow," Remus complained slightly against his headache.

Aurelia laughed.

"It's hardly my fault; you carried half of the forest in with you! Did you go rolling in mud?"

"I can't recall," Lupin answered honestly and with a somewhat slurred voice. Her fingers were massaging away the pain of his headache and he felt very tired. He leaned into her fingers willing her to work his whole head so he could fall asleep.

"Just let your head rest in my hands," she whispered softly noticing how quiet he had become. His head rested comfortably in her hands and she kneaded the soap into his scalp and through his soft fine tresses. She noticed the flecks of grey that peppered his mousy hair and wondered if they would eventually go away. Letting his head fall back more she rinsed out the soup with water using the bowl again. The tub was still steaming, if she took him out now he would be startled with the cold. So she gazed at him, not wanting to disturb his small peace. The candlelight illuminated his face which was rather soft in his sleep. He didn't seem gray and old but rather young and rested. The lines on his face relaxed and though the scars were present they were less prominent like they were when he was awake. Aurelia admitted to herself that he was even more handsome when he was asleep and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was naked.

'He worries too much' Aurelia thought as she lightly traced a scar with a timid finger that went across his left cheek. Aurelia felt sad for Remus and fervently prayed to whoever listened that Remus John Lupin would have the life he deserved, a life of rest and happiness. A life he could dream about and wake up to.


	10. A Different Kind of Problem

Her presence was debilitating for him. His nose scrunched and he diverted his eyes to the parchment in front of him. He tried to run through his thoughts as he went along…

…_Oh, sorry Dean the redcap is more commonly found in Mongolia…eight out of ten…not bad..._

She laughed. Low and throaty like a lark, nothing twittering and harsh. It was softer, sweeter-

…_.Red caps also known as "Bloody Caps" haunt old ruins of castles where bloody battles have occurred…._

She had bathed him, seen him in a way that no other had. It was something she would never do with any other. He wanted to do many things with her that she wouldn't dare dream of doing with any other.

He would make her laugh in ecstasy, smile with joy as he rolled her over and exposed her virgin flesh. He wanted to be the first to spoil her. The first and last man to ever worship her skin and her taste and fill her completely…

Remus smiled secretively at that.

Taste, he very much wanted to taste. Every inch of her, every silky inch of her skin. The smooth curve of her cheek, the thin taut skin of her neck, and the trembling supple thigh. He wanted to feel the blood racing while his lips hungrily searched along her throat. To feel the vibrations of sound against his jaw as she moaned his name and fisted a desperate hand in his hair. It was to be his name, and only his name that she would ever whisper in that way. Remus, she would say. Remus she would beg. He kicked his own shin and glared at the essay in front of him.

…_yet this can be countered by etching the name of the loved on onto a cucumber and tossing it into the watery abode of the kappa…._

She would be unsure and captivated by his touch, the fevered heat of his body against the nervous cold skin of her own. He wouldn't mind that he would lead, he would ravish her with teeth and tongue and be relentless. He kicked his desk to shake himself out of his mind and ignored the startled jerks of students in their seats as they were disturbed from their work.

…_kappa feels obligated to not harm said loved one as it appreciates the crunchy snack…_

She didn't look up at him. He missed it as he stared blankly at the parchment in front of him. Would the color of this pale parchment be the color of her skin? Where the sun had never seen such a delicacy? Such richness that was forbidden to all?

…_bowing to a kappa is the only way to deter it on land as it feels likewise obligated to bow back…_

What would she feel like beneath him, he wondered? What would her body be like? Would it be soft and curved, unseen to the world except to him? Or would she be small and angled? Her hips could be succumb to his strong fingers. The sweet meat of her legs would brush his hips and wrap around his frame. They would urge him forward and forward still till-

… _Eventually, with continuous bowing, the water bowl on the top of its head will be empty. Then the kappa will be forced to retreat back to water…_

The ache in his spine would kill his control, the tightness of his abdomen as if he were already about to spill into her-

…_without the water the kappa cannot maintain its supernatural powers and superior strength…_

-he had not noticed her arms. How long and small they were beneath the cotton cloth she always wore. He wanted to peel it away with a sluggish pace, reveal her skins secrets as though she were the very forbidden fruit of nature itself.

…_Japanese sushi that is made with stuffed cucumber is then called kappa maki after the legendary association between kappa's and cucumbers…_

He wanted the sugary pulp of her arm to wrap around his chest, the slight fingers to scrape at his back while he dug into her. He would hold her about the waist and pull her towards him; he would feel her body bend to him, yield to him.

Remus was saved by the bell.

The students all stood suddenly as one and all herded toward the door chatting and laughing happily. Remus let his head fall to the desk and gave a small groan.

"Do you have a headache?"

Remus stiffened immediately but lifted his head with a smile. Aurelia was standing in the middle of the desks looking up at him sweetly. She was uncommonly pretty in the afternoon light. With glowing cheeks of pink and sparkling soft brown eyes.

"A small one. I'm sure it will pass," Remus hand was clenched under the desk as he tried to appear civil.

"I was going to see little Henry in the hospital wing," Aurelia looked down suddenly and shifted her weight to one hip "Would you like to join me? Henry greatly admires you-"

"I would very much like to yes," Remus blurted suddenly rising from his seat.

Aurelia's smile widened and she seemed greatly relieved.

"Perfect, let me just…put away the books and then we can go…_together_," she added with a charming blush as she turned to the book case. Remus sank into his chair and his features twisted painfully. He was in no state to be with her alone, he could barely control the…_urges…_ with her in the room. Yet alone...in a dark hall? Remus shook his head and fortified his resolve.

"Actually, I just remembered that I wanted a word with Professor Snape. Sorry,"

Aurelia did her best to smile while her heart sank.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure it's important."

Remus smiled half heartedly and walked past her he was half way to the door when he stopped and turned.

"I might be able to catch up with you later."

"That would be-_professor_?"

Aurelia had turned but the door was already shutting behind him.


End file.
